The Date
by kikifan21
Summary: Tenten's brother is being given an award 4 working in Konoha's police department his wife and Tenten have to go to the ceremony and the following party what happens when Neji finds out that one of the police officers has been trying to ask her for a date? plz review
1. Shopping

**i'm alive! lol new fanfic decided to go away from depressing enjoy and for new readers who haven't read any of my stories Takashi is Tenten's older brother, Natsuki is his wife, Mika and Shun were adopted by Takashi Tenten and Natsuki after one of Tenten and Neji's missions Rikuto is Takashi and Natsuki's son and ages Tenten: 19 Neji: 19 Takashi: 24 Natsuki: 23 Mika: 5 turning 6 Shun: 9 and Rikuto: about 5 months enjoy and review ;)**

* * *

><p>"So, Sakura agreed to watch the kids next Saturday night, are you excited, Tenten?" a young woman with long royal blue hair asked, washing dishes.<p>

"Of course I'm excited, just not about me wearing a dress," Tenten replied, drying and putting the dishes away.

"We're going to have to take you dress shopping now, aren't we?" the older girl teased, giving a wink. "You really only have two dresses."

"Natsuki, shut up," Tenten giggled. "And yeah, I do only have two dresses, my black one for funerals and my bride's maid dress from your wedding."

"As much as I love that dress on you, it seems a little too formal, even for the ceremony."

"Is it really a ceremony?" Tenten questioned, leaning against the counter as her sister-in-law dried her hands. "I mean, it really only seems like a party to me. They're going to give Takashi and a few other police officers an award, then everyone's going to dance all night."

"You're going to need an evening gown," Natsuki ordered, suddenly smirking. "And heels…"

"Hey!" Tenten laughed, playfully whipping her drying towel at the girl. "You know I can't walk in heels!"

Natsuki laughed, grabbing the other towel and taking her aim. "Keep in mind you've only worn heels that were either 1 inch-"

"Couldn't walk five steps without tripping." The two began to spar with their towel snapping.

"Or those five inch heels Ino made you wear."

"Couldn't even stand for ten seconds."

"What I'm saying is you'll probably be able to walk in more…humane heels…"

"Such as?" Their sparring match was interrupted, by Natsuki gripping Tenten's arm and forcing her upstairs. She stopped running once they reached the master bedroom. "Natsuki, what are you looking for?"

Natsuki was head first in her closet tossing random pieces of clothing, shoes, accessories, etc. "These!" she exclaimed in a low voice, holding up a pair of high heeled shoes.

"If I couldn't walk in one inch heels, how do you expect me to walk in, what are those four inch?" Tenten crossed her arms.

"They're three, and they have a fat heel. They make you look taller, thinner, and so much easier to walk in than those spikes Ino made you wear," she explained triumphantly. "Give them a shot?"

"I don't think so, Natsuki," Tenten laughed, waving her hand trying to brush off the topic.

"It's settled, tomorrow, you will not be going to training, you and I will be going dress shopping!" Natsuki said with a sly smirk.

"We never settled anything and what about Mika and Shun? And Rikuto?"

"Shun and Mika will be at the Academy. As for Rikuto, it's your brother's turn to play with his son," Natsuki laughed.

_She's had this all planned out before I even got home, _Tenten thought, a small sweat drop appearing.

"So? Come on, you need a little break, too," Natsuki pleaded.

Tenten really didn't think this would be a fun time. She loved her sister-in-law, she really did become the sister she never had, but if there was anything that drove Tenten to her last nerve, it was shopping. A thought snapped into her head. The only thing that could possibly get her out of this.

"Wait, I'm supposed to train with Neji tomorrow. I can't exactly get out of that," Tenten tried. Sometimes it was a good thing that your sparring partner was a stoic prick.

"If you're worried about him, I'll talk to him, you're not getting out of this that easily," Natsuki grinned, as Tenten sighed. She had lost this battle.

"Fine, but you're going to have to explain to him about this," Tenten gave in.

"Hai, hai."

* * *

><p>"Morning, Takashi-Ni," Tenten greeted her brother, who was feeding the little baby in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, Ane (Japanese for sister)," Takashi replied.

"Morning, Rikuto-kun," Tenten smiled at her nephew, brushing a finger over his cheek. He simply ignored her and drank from his bottle. Tenten giggled. "He's hungry, that's for sure. Nee, have you seen Natsuki? We're supposed to go shopping."

"You? Shopping? Is this the apocalypse?" Takashi said in shock, then laughed.

"Ha ha, Takashi-Ni, you're hilarious." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't resist, she's out front talking to Neji," he replied.

"Thanks!" She rushed over to the door, only to stop when she could hear their conversation.

"Sorry, Neji, but your girlfrien-I mean sparring partner won't be able to train today," Natsuki said, with a small chuckle.

Neji's emotionless face changed slightly, only for a small second, but Natsuki still noticed. She knew him almost as well as Tenten did. "May I ask why?"

"She's fine don't worry, she's just suffering from I-don't-want-to-wear-a-dress-syndrome," she explained with a laugh. "She needs one for ceremony next week, so I'll be stealing her for today."

"Understood." Neji turned to walk away as Tenten opened the door.

"Ready to go?" she asked Natsuki, pretending not to have heard. "Hey, Neji, sorry about today, we'll do overtime tomorrow."

"It's fine, good luck shopping." With that the stoic Hyuga walked away leaving Tenten with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"So, you enjoy the little conversation? I think I got him to blush," Natsuki giggled as the two began walking.

"Neji doesn't blush, not even when he has a fever," Tenten retorted, crossing her arms. Natsuki just laughed.

"I can't believe you two haven't gone out yet! I mean you've known him for almost fourteen years!" Natsuki pestered, knowing full well that this topic always made the Weapon's Mistress uncomfortable.

"I've known him since we were like six, we never talked until we became a team, Natsuki," Tenten replied nonchalantly.

"Still, that's seven years; I'd thought at least one of you would've made a move by now."

"Why does everyone say that!" she nearly shouted, several people in town stared and she quieted her voice.

"Because of how close you two are," Natsuki explained as the two walked into a department store.

"Yeah, well, I'm close to Takashi, but no one's screaming incest or anything." Natsuki just laughed as she went through the rack of dresses.

"Well, that's probably why everyone thinks you two would be together," Natsuki said, pulling out a purple strapless gown.

"I don't follow," Tenten replied, as Natsuki handed her two blue and green gowns.

"You and Takashi are very close; you and Neji are very close. Neji isn't exactly the opposite of Takashi," she continued, pulling out a few more gowns of various colors.

"Natsuki, have you seen them together, it's like oil and water."

"Yes, I have, and they both have something in common."

"What?"

"You." Natsuki lead the girl toward the dressing rooms.

"Natsuki, you lost me." She was handed a few dresses in her size.

"Well, let's see, you and Takashi tease each other a lot, right? And if you're ever in trouble, he helps you right?" The two walked into two dressing rooms.

"Yeah, but he's my brother, we always do things like that." Tenten grabbed the full length dark blue gown with long lacy sleeves.

"Yes, but so do Takashi and I, and we're married. What about you and Neji?" Natsuki was in the middle of putting on a dark green full length gown with a bare back and a turtleneck collar.

"What about us? He's like my best friend." The two walked out of their dressing rooms to model.

"Turn." Tenten obeyed. "Sorry, Tenten, but I don't think long lace sleeves are your thing, maybe if they were shorter or only did the turtleneck thing. As for your 'best friend' don't try to act like you don't tease each other, I see it all the time."

"Yeah, and?"

"It's very much like me and Takashi. As well, Neji's always there when you need help, why else does he train with you."

"He's trying to get stronger, you know. Sometimes I wonder why he even trains with me, I'm not as strong as he is."

Natsuki looked in the mirror, shaking her head, deciding this wasn't her dress. "What I'm saying is that, what if he's not only getting himself stronger, but you as well?"

"You keep losing me." The two walked back into their dressing rooms.

"He cares about you."

"He's my teammate."

"He wants you to get stronger so that you can stand on your own and truly enforce your feministic beliefs." The two walked back out.

Tenten came out in a black single shoulder strap dress with a slit up the right leg. Natsuki came out in a royal blue V-neck dress with a slit up the left leg. "I should have known not to put on a dress that's the same color as my hair," Natsuki sighed as they both laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not too crazy about this one either," Tenten spun around looking at her reflection. Nope, not the one. "And why would he even look at the topic like that anyway?"

"Well, he's a genius, I'm not, I thought for sure he would've come to that conclusion by now."

"He's not a genius at everything, you know," Tenten scoffed, removing the dress.

"A twinge of jealousy, I see," Natsuki laughed, changing into another dress.

"No, of course not! Why would I be jealous?"

"Because he has a fan club that's not afraid of you."

"What the hell? That has nothing to do with this. Besides, I'm glad I don't have a fan club."

"Actually, you do." The two stepped out of the dressing rooms. Tenten in a red dress with straps that crossed in the back leaving it bare. Natsuki in the purple strapless dress she pulled out earlier. "A pretty erotic one at that."

The comment alone was enough to cause the Kunoichi to blush. "W-what? Th-that's not possible! Surely I would've known," Tenten didn't even look at her reflection.

"Not exactly," Natsuki started, examining her dress in the mirror. "They stayed below the radar, mainly terrified of your brother's wrath. After I started dating Takashi, your fan club decided they were going to wage some sort of 'Revolution for Your Love' war crap."

"Now, I know you're making this up. 'Revolution for my Love?' C'mon, really, Natsuki?" Now Tenten had begun to look at her dress.

"First off, that looks amazing on you. Second, it's true, only they got the wrong information and thought that the day you left for a mission was the day you came back, bunch of debases. And they started to come out while you were gone."

"Great, so my fan club is a bunch of idiots."

"Wouldn't you say that Neji's fan club is full of a bunch of air headed, dimwitted girls? Aside from you of course."

"Ha ha."

"Yeah, anyway, so your brother recruited me and Neji and we had a little _chat _with them in their headquarters-"

"Neji knows about this!"

"Yes, do you want to hear the rest of this?"

"No, I don't."

"Too bad, let's just say you had quite some paparazzi, inside their base were a ton of pictures of you, you're lucky you remembered to clothes the blinds all those times you went to change, otherwise I think your brother might've regretted bringing Neji along. However they were both fairly disgusted when they found the fan fiction those boys made. I laughed at their faces."

"Really, Natsuki?"

"Yes, I laughed, then they showed me the documents, you don't even want to know what they wrote, I'm surprised that the two of them didn't kill all of them."

Tenten suddenly felt sick. Why did fan boys and fan girls always have to make things sexual? Why her? "So, how did it end?" she found herself asking.

"Takashi was sure to keep any word of this out of the tabloids, after beating a few of the guys up a little. Can't say I blame him. They were all cowering in fear in the corner, under Neji's death glare, that, I must say, was far more evil and deathly than usual. The Tenten Fan Club had decided to once again stay under the radar, or else they would not only face Takashi's wrath, but Neji's. Neji also agreed to keep this a secret; though I don't think he wanted to mention his encounter with your fan club anyway."

"Why do I find this all to be completely made up?"

"Because you're in denial," Natsuki smiled. Cocking a hip and eyeing Tenten up and down. "By the way, please tell me you're getting that dress. It's looks absolutely perfect on you."

Tenten turned and looked at her back from the mirror. "I don't know, I mean isn't the back too much?"

"No, besides, you always hated showing cleavage, and with this dress you don't see too much, but the back makes up for it. It's just a shame that Neji won't get to see you in it."

"Will you quit bringing him up? Besides, knowing him, he'd probably say something about it being too revealing," Tenten laughed.

"Then it's perfect! You get to be a little daring. Besides it's not too bad, if you're worried about your brother, I'll talk to him about it, but you're getting it."

Tenten sighed. "Fine, fine. But if Takashi hates it, you're taking the blame, right?"

"Hai. Now c'mon, we need to get you shoes, both of us necklaces, some lunch, and this stuff home. You're welcome to come along with the other errands I have to run," Natsuki winked, as Tenten sighed reluctantly.

"I would've gone with you anyway, just as long as we stay away from Lee and Gai-sensei," Tenten agreed, walking back into her dressing room. "I love them like family, but if they saw the dress, I'll never hear the end of how 'youthfully beautiful' I am or some other crap"

The two laughed as they got back into their regular clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I decided that I've had enough of the sad Nejiten fanfics lol (no matter how much I love them) I can be way too depressing haha I hope you guys review even those of you who put me on author alert or put this story in story alert and favorites and whatnot reviews are always loved and appreciated lol if you want to see what dress I had in mind for Tenten there will be a link on my profile check that out as well as take my poll on what type of fanfic I should do lol and check out some of my other stories criticism is welcome just don't say it sux and blah blah lol jaa nee<strong>

**P.S. i just couldn't resist the part about Tenten's fanclub anyone else wonder that maybe Tenten's fanclub was probably even creepier than Neji's? i know i have lmao  
><strong>


	2. The dress suits you

**chapter 2 finally lol sorry i sort of lost my idea for this and wrote this last night and tonight lol but i it's done and i should have most of my other fanfics updated by tomorrow so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Two crystal necklaces, a pair of three-inch strapped high heels, and some sesame dumplings later, Tenten and Natsuki dropped off their purchases at their house and headed back into the market to run a few errands. First stop, the Front Gate.<p>

"Izumo! Kotetsu! You two asleep yet!" Natsuki called walking up to the small shack where the two were posted.

"No, Natsuki, no matter how much I wish we were," Kotetsu replied, sleepily.

"Late night?" Tenten inquired.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama had us out here patrolling all night, we're still waiting for someone to relieve us," Izumo finished his head sinking into his arms.

"If you're both so tired, why don't you just take turns keeping watch? You know, sleep one hour, then switch?" Tenten offered.

The two men looked at each other and smacked their heads. "Damn it! We're idiots Izumo!" Kotetsu whined, nearly falling backward from his chair.

"You two really are out of it if you guys couldn't have figured that out," Natsuki laughed. "Hey, Takashi wanted me to come here and see if anything came for him from his squad."

"I don't think so, or I just fell asleep when it came," Kotetsu admitted.

"Sorry, Natsuki, it might be coming later, tell Takashi to come back tonight, or you can," Izumo apologized, rubbing his eye.

"That's fine, I'll see you guys later," Natsuki replied, turning on her heel with Tenten in tow.

"What is Takashi waiting for?" Tenten asked, as they walked back toward the market.

"Just a little report from one of his trainees, it's his first mission as a police officer and Takashi wants a report the moment they arrive in the village."

"When did they leave?"

"They left late last night, they should send word soon." The two reached the clothing area of the market.

"I thought we were done clothes shopping…" Tenten grumbled annoyed.

"Tenten, you're nineteen years old, quite complaining," Natsuki chided, looking through the racks. "Besides, I'm just looking for a new shirt for Mika, hers was ruined during her Taijutsu class."

"What about this? Mika loves pink," Tenten suggested, holding up a hot pink T-shirt.

"That should work, now we just need to find Shun those gloves he likes so much…"

"You mean the ones like mine?"

"Yeah, he says they help him with his kunai throwing."

The two laughed, remembering when they thought something similar as children.

The two continued to shop for things they were in need of, extra T-shirts, sweatpants, shorts, etc. Then they went to find some food they were lack of in the pantry. Afterwards they stopped by the butcher's shop. "Otohashi-san! Konnichi wa!" Natsuki called, walking into the shop with Tenten behind her, holding their basket.

"Natsuki! Tenten-chan! What can I do for you?" the elderly man behind the counter exclaimed.

"A pound of beef and a pound of pork, please," Natsuki replied, walking up to the counter.

"Coming right up. Oi! Jiro-kun! I need pork and beef, pound of each!" Otohashi caled to the back door.

"Hai!" a voice called back.

"Who's Jiro?" Tenten found herself asking, placing the basket on top of the counter.

"My kids are all grown now, Tenten-chan, and I'm getting old, I need help around the shop and this boy wanted a job," Otohashi explained.

"Pound of beef and a pound of pork, just like you asked," a younger man said, placing the wrapped items in front of the two girls. He was about as tall as Neji, maybe a little taller, maybe a year younger than him as well, with brownish red hair and green eyes.

"Jiro, I'd like you to meet Natsuki and her sister-in-law, Tenten," Otohashi intriduce after Natsuki gave him money.

"Nice to meet you," the boy said, smiling to Natsuki then Tenten caught his eye. The slightest blush to ever be given to an anime character rose to his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, too," Natsuki replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad this old man finally asked for some help," Tenten teased.

"You're one to talk, Tenten!" the old man retorted.

"You're Tenten?" Jiro asked, his eyes widening. "The Weapon's Mistress of Konoha!"

Tenten sheepishly scratched her head. "I didn't realize that name actually caught on," she laughed. "But, yeah, that's me."

"Otohashi-san has told me so much about you."

"Great. Now the old geezer's talking about me."

"Watch your mouth, missy, I'm still here, you know," Otohashi scolded tapping her forehead. They laughed.

"Sorry, Jii-san," Tenten laughed then saw the shadows outside the window. "Natsuki we better get going, it's going to get dark soon."

Natsuki sighed. "You're right, thanks again!" she called as they headed for the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Jiro," Tenten smiled, waving.

"You two-whoa!" Jiro attempted to wave back, only to have his arm that was on the counter slip and fall face first, just as the two left the building.

Once they were far enough away, Natsuki started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Natsuki replied, with a few giggles. The questioning look from her companion only confirmed her thoughts. "Looks like we have just met the newest member of the Tenten Fan Club."

"Otohashi-san?" Tenten raised a brow.

"No, that would be gross. I'm talking about Jiro," Natsuki laughed.

"What about him? He just reminds me of a boy-like Hinata trying to be slick."

"That's the point! He wasn't trying to be like that until he saw you," she continued, laughing.

"Natsuki, I don't think he's-"

"Tenten!" the older woman exclaimed, nudging the girl. "You were saying how you don't have any fans, and we have just found you a lovesick boy, who _is _your fan."

"Or, he could just be shy…"

"He wasn't shy about me, only when his eyes laid on you…" Natsuki gave her friend a wide eyed look.

Tenten sighed. "If that's the case I'm never going to be able to talk to Otohashi-san again…at least, not in his shop."

Natsuki bellowed out a laugh that she couldn't resist. "Calm down, Tenten, I'm sure it's just a harmless crush. If you're so worried you can just bring Neji with you next time."

"And you've brought him up yet again."

"Well, you have to admit that Neji can be a bit intimidating, which could explain why you've never witnessed your fan club."

"Didn't we already cover this?"

"I thought we did, but you seem to completely miss my point," Natsuki smirked as the two headed for their house.

"The only point you seem to be trying to make is the same thing Otohashi keeps saying, that Neji and I were made for each other," Tenten sighed bitterly. Surely that can't be, they were friends and teammates, nothing more. Nothing less.

"Okay, so you do see my point, yet you are still completely oblivious to the facts behind it." Natsuki placed her house key into the lock.

"What facts?"

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself." Natsuki giggled as she entered the house.

* * *

><p>"Takashi! I need you to take the kids to Sakura's! Tenten and I are still getting ready!" Natsuki shouted from her bedroom.<p>

It had been about a week since Natsuki and Tenten had gone out to get their dresses and discussed fan clubs. Now it was the night of Takashi's ceremony, the whole house was busy trying to get ready. Takashi had his son bundled up and was holding him and Mika's hand as the two walked out of the house with Shun following close behind.

"We're going to Sakura-san's?" Mika asked innocently, grabbing her brother's hand.

"Yeah, Mika, Naruto might be there, too," Shun replied, squeezing her hand.

"If he's not, I'm he might pop by and play with you two," Takashi chuckled as a certain Jounin approached the four. "Hey, Neji, what's up?"

The Hyuga stopped and gave a slight smile to the two young siblings in front of him. "Hey Takashi, Mika, Shun."

"Neji-Ni!" Mika exclaimed.

"Neji-Ni, what are you doing here? Tenten-Nee can't train," Shun questioned.

"You're not planning to throw a huge party at my house while we're gone, are you Neji?" Takashi teased, Neji just gave his usual response.

"After we finished training this morning, Tenten accidentally took one of my scrolls," Neji explained.

"Tenten's in the house getting ready, I need to get these three over to Sakura's, see you later Neji," Takashi finished, walking away.

Neji made his way over to the front door and knocked loudly. There was always the possibility of one of the two girls being upstairs and not hearing him walk up. "I'm coming! Hold on!" a familiar feminine voice called back at the knock. At least he knew she was on the first floor.

"You're going to have to make this quick, I don't have-oh! Neji, it's you!" Tenten opened the door, surprised to see her teammate there. "I accidentally took your scroll again, didn't I?"

Neji was almost too mesmerized by her appearance. She wore the dress she bought with her sister-in-law (look on my profile if you don't know what it looks like), her hair was up in its usual twin buns, but with two locks of hair curled into curlicues framing her face, she also wore a crystal necklace as well as some noticeable makeup. Shimmering eye shadow and deep red lipstick.

"Hn." He managed to nod as Tenten opened the door wider, allowing him to enter.

"Come in, I'm just waiting for Nastuki, anyway."

Neji walked in behind Tenten, able to see more of her dress. Even hehad to admit it looked stunning on her, if he were a different man he might have blushed. Or did he?

"It's in my room, I'll be right back." She left him in the hall by the staircase, Neji being the gentleman that he is, didn't follow her.

After a few moments there was movement at the top of the staircase, someone descending them. "Tenten? Who was at the door? Oh! Hey Neji!" Nastuki greeted, while simultaneously putting on an earring.

"Hi Natsuki," Neji greeted.

"Tenten accidentally take one of your scrolls again?"

"Hn." The woman walked over to the living room.

"Okay, Neji, I found it!" Tenten called, walking down the steps.

"Arigato," he replied, as she handed him the scroll and walked him to the door.

"Sorry, I'd ask if you wanted tea, but there's just no time," Tenten smiled sheepishly at the door.

"It's fine, I couldn't stay long either," Neji answered, heading out. "Oi, Tenten…"

His last request for her, surprised her a little. She held her breath as she held the door. "H-hai?"

"The dress suits you…" He walked away after that. She could have sworn that he blushed, or maybe she did?

"A-arigato…" She walked back inside, a red blush coating her cheeks.

"Oo-ooh! What did the Hyuga tell you?" Natsuki squealed much like Ino probably did with Sakura when they were children.

"He said the dress suited me…" she answered, but in a sort of daze, her blush continued to glow on her cheeks. "What does that mean?"

"Wow, Tenten, I think you have yet another member to add to your fan club!" Natsuki teased, as she grabbed her shawl.

"Natsuki, seriously, I thought for sure he would say something about it being revealing," Tenten retorted in thought.

"Well, he sort of did." Natsuki handed her the red shawl. "When he said the dress suited you."

"Still, it's not like him…"

Natsuki just sighed. "Just be happy he liked the dress, he could have told you he hated it."

"I guess…"

"Come on, let's get going, we can meet up with Takashi along the way," Natsuki stopped her before the girl could even complain more about the compliment.

"Okay, but I still don't get it."

"What's there to get? He complimented your appearance."

That was when it hit her. In fact, it hit Natsuki as well.

"He's never complimented you that way before, has he?" Pure curiosity was in the older woman's eyes, while pure realization was in the younger girl's. "So the piece are starting to fit…"

* * *

><p><strong>have i confused anyone yet? lol i have a tendency of doing that in some fics lmao plz review :) jaa nee!<strong>


	3. Dancing

**i know i didn't think i would be able to update anything for a while lol don't expect too much more of any of my fics until next weekend and maybe after :)**

* * *

><p>"It is with great honor, I present these award to Takashi and his partner Miyamoto, Youta, for their excellent show of bravery and their ability to keep this Village and others surrounding us safe through the Konoha Police Force!" an older man, probably on the verge of retiring, declared, placing metals on Takashi and another man with Greenish black hair and bluish violet eyes.<p>

Everyone applauded and Natsuki and Tenten stood up from their seats, causing others to follow suit. Once the applause died down and the two men took their bows, the head policeman took back the microphone. "Tradition of these ceremonies, truly something to be celebrated, dinner will be served shortly. For now, feel free to head to the dance floor."

Takashi came to his family to be greeted with a hug from his sister and a kiss from his wife. Words of congratulations were shared from the two women, equally pleased with him. They talked and laughed when another man walked up to them. "Isamu!" Takashi exclaimed, greeting the man. "This is my wife Natsuki and my younger sister, Tenten."

The man was quite tall, about as tall as Jiraiya was (about 6'3") with tanned skin, slick black hair and crystal blue eyes. "Nice to meet you," Natsuki and Tenten greeted, bowing slightly.

"And you as well," Isamu replied, taking Natsuki's hand and placing a small kiss on it. Then he turned to Tenten. "The infamous Tenten, I've heard a great deal about you over the years, but the way Takashi described his little sister, I expected you to be much younger." He kissed her hand.

"Oh, has he?" Tenten replied, glaring a little at her brother.

Takashi just laughed. "She's always been my baby sister, what can I say?" he defended, his wife under his arm.

Behind them, they heard the band begin to play. The rhythm of the music flowed through the grand hall of the building. "Would you care to dance?" Isamu asked, bowing and offering his hand to the brunette.

"I…ugh-" Tenten stuttered, looking to her brother.

"Go for it Tenten!" Takashi laughed, leading his own date to the dance floor. "Just remember, Isamu, she _is _my _sister_."

"Okay." Tenten agreed, taking Isamu's hand and was lead out onto the floor.

Dancing had never really been her specialty, but she wasn't bad either. She just didn't dance often, so it was awkward when her partner placed his hand below her shoulder blade, onto her bare back. She just tried to make her movements as fluid as possible, placing her right hand in his left and her left on his collar bone. They began to glide across the dance floor gracefully.

"You can breathe, you know," the man chuckled, causing Tenten to blush and let go of the breath she unknowingly held.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking down.

"Don't look down, and don't be sorry," he said with a smile. "You're a divine dancer, you just need to forget about everything else. Just let the music flow. Now take a deep breath." She did. "Now let it go."

She obeyed and as she did, she felt him lead her across the floor in steps and spins and twirls. Surprisingly, she didn't get dizzy, she began to enjoy dancing with this stranger, laughing when she was twirled around.

"There you go, you really are very good," he complimented, spinning her into him and dipping her.

"Arigato," she replied, being lifted back up.

A gong was rung. "Dinner is served." an elderly butler called out, ceasing all movement on the dance floor.

"Shall we continue this after supper?" Isamu asked politely, leading Tenten back to her table.

"Sure," Tenten smiled, taking her seat.

* * *

><p>After supper had ended, everyone returned to the dance floor again. Tenten was surprised to see that so many people wanted to dance with her, she switched partners left and right, only to land with Isamu once again, dancing with him late into the night.<p>

She had fun. It was like those balls you hear about in fairy tales, only Tenten's Prince Charming hadn't attended this one. However, she made the most of it, she enjoyed the dancing, the shoes Natsuki made her buy only now began to hurt her feet. All in all, it was a nice night. The Weapons Mistress of Konoha was now making her way to her brother and sister-in-law, only to be stopped by a very tall man.

"Oh, sorry, Isamu, but it's getting late. I need to get going," Tenten said, hoping to make the meeting brief.

"Tenten, before you go, I was wondering…" he started, a sly smile appearing on his face as he spoke. "I had a nice time tonight, maybe we could do this again? Maybe a movie? Or we could go out dancing?"

Tenten did not know what to say. She had never been asked out before, and most certainly did not expect it to come from one of Takashi's coworkers. She couldn't, could she? Wouldn't that make it awkward for her brother at work? Or maybe…

"Sorry, Isamu, I had a great time, too, but…" she began, trying to find the words. "I don't exactly have time for dating right now…"

Her words hung in the air, but Isamu just smiled sweetly. "Alright, but if you decide to change your mind, you could probably find me at Headquarters," he replied, allowing the girl to leave with her family.

"Ready to go?" her brother asked, as she approached the two.

"Hai."

And so they left to pick up the children and sleep for Kami above knows how long.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tenten's feet had a slight throbbing in them, but nothing like she had expected. <em>Damn it, Natsuki was right!<em> She cursed to herself, recalling her sister-in-law's words about those heels.

She got out of bed and dressed in her usual attire, heading downstairs to eat some breakfast and maybe help Shun with his aim. She came down to find the rest of the family up and at the table. "Morning, sleepyhead!" Natsuki greeted, placing another plate of food on the table.

"Did I really sleep that much?" she inquired, taking her seat. "Itadakimasu."

"Why, did you have dreams of your boyfriend last night?" Takashi teased.

"Why do you always insist that Neji is my boyfriend?" Tenten retorted, annoyed.

"He's not?" Mika asked, genuinely.

Everyone laughed.

"Very funny…"

"Actually, I thought you were talking about Isamu," Natsuki declared, feeding Rikuto. "You two certainly had fun dancing."

"It was fun," Tenten replied, filling her mouth.

"Well, if anything, I didn't know you were gifted in ballroom dancing," Takashi complimented.

"I wouldn't say I'm gifted, Isamu was leading."

"Yes, but you had to do everything backwards and in heels," Natsuki corrected, smirking.

"Okay, fine," Tenten gave up. She just sat and hate her meal.

After a little while, Takashi left for Headquarters, something about leftover paperwork, that Tsunade forced on him. Shun asked, Tenten to help him with his kunai skills, which she agreed, and he rushed to find his kunai set. Natsuki turned around, hand on one hip and Rikuto on the other.

"Okay, what did Isamu tell you last night before we left?" she asked, her interrogation smirk gracing her face.

Tenten glanced around the room. Mika had gone to help Shun find the kunai. "You want me to get the mail?" she offered, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, but I want to know what he told you first."

Tenten sighed. "He told me he had a nice time and asked me if I wanted to go to a movie or out dancing again, happy?"

Before Natsuki could respond, Tenten race out the door. Natsuki chasing after her. "What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't really have time these days, and apologized for it," she replied, grabbing the mail walking back inside.

That was when she noticed on the porch, in the middle of Natsuki's rant about how Tenten had fans and whatnot, a white rose. A white rose sitting on the doorstep. She knelt down to pick it up.

"…Tenten I thought the fact that so many men wanted to dance with you would show how many fans you had, but if the fact that Isamu asked you out doesn't prove it then-hey! Where'd that come from?" Natsuki ranted, suddenly pointing to the flower.

"I-I just found it on the doorstep," Tenten replied, truthfully.

"Is it from Isamu?" she asked, hoisting her son into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know, there's no note…"

"Ooh! So a secret admirer!" Natsuki squealed.

"Tenten! I found them!" Shun's exclamation came with relief for Tenten.

"Alright! Let's get going!" she rushed out the door with the two younger siblings in tow.

Once they were gone, Natsuki looked at her son in her arms. "What do you say to visiting your father at lunch time?" she asked, holding him up above her head. He giggled and blew a spit bubble. "I thought so." She rubbed her nose on his and giggled.

* * *

><p>"Nice shot Shun! You're getting better!" Tenten exclaimed, patting the boy's back.<p>

"Can I try?" Mika asked, picking up a kunai.

"Sure, Mika," Tenten agreed, helping her position herself. "Now, hold the handle like this, so you don't cut yourself. Hold it over your opposite shoulder. Keep your eye of the target, and wait for the perfect time to strike."

She stepped back, letting the little girl take control. She took a deep breath, stared her target down and threw the kunai with as much force a five year old could muster. It flew through the air, aimed at the target on the tree, the three of them held their breaths. It landed. "Aw…" Mika complained disappointed.

The kunai made it to the tree but just under the target, embedding itself into the bark. "Mika, I don't know what you're complaining about, that was really good!" Tenten cheered, kneeling to the girl's level.

"But, I missed the target…" Mika looked down, not wanting to cry.

"Hey! Check this out!" Shun ordered, over by the tree.

"Let's see, Mika." Tenten took the girl's hand and lead her to the tree. "See, the kunai is right where your eyes are, the target was just too high."

"Yeah, and look," Shun added, poking the knife. It didn't move. "Mika, you're stronger than you look."

"Really?" she asked, her big violet eyes, widening in disbelief.

"He's right," Tenten confirmed, having to pry the knife out of the bark. "With a little more practice, you'll be able to hit any target."

Mika cheered at the good news, allowing Shun to continue to practice, without his little sister moping around.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time for a lunch break," a blue haired woman declared, placing a bento box on the desk.<p>

"Hey, Natsuki-chan," Takashi replied, standing up to kiss his wife. "You want to talk about something? It's not everyday you come to my office."

Natsuki laughed, then looked around, noticing Isamu over in the corner. "Actually, there is something I want to ask you about."

"Alright, shoot," he replied, offering her a seat.

"Is there, somewhere a little more private?"

Takashi understood and lead his wife over to one of the conference rooms. He locked the door. "What's up?" he asked, sitting down and opening his bento.

Natsuki took her seat. "It's about Isamu, what can you tell me about him?"

"You're not planning on leaving me for him are you?"

Natsuki laughed. "Of course not, I'm just curious about the man who's been hitting on your sister."

"He doesn't mean it, he knows that Tenten is my sister, he would try anything," Takashi defended, eating.

"Okay, call me paranoid, but tell me about him."

"He's a bit of a womanizer, but stays away from married women. He's at least gone on one date with most of the young women in Konoha, but never stays with them for long why? Is Tenten suddenly losing feelings for Neji?"

"Not quite," Natsuki replied, bouncing Rikuto in her arms. "But he is showing some interest for your sister."

"Impossible, Tenten wouldn't fall for that."

"No, but he did ask her out last night. And this morning she found a rose at our door, we're not sure who that's from though."

"Did she agree?" Takashi asked, concernedly.

"No, but I don't think he's going to give up."

Takashi sighed, slightly relieved. "He'll give up once he sees a really busty girl," he laughed, continuing to eat.

"I hope you're right, I don't think she would be able to handle the attention, if he continues."

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by, things returning relatively normal. Of course, flowers kept appearing at Tenten's door step, but only this time, a white rose and a lily were present on the mat, a single note underneath the two.<p>

_ Sorry._

What? Who sent them? Were they sent by the same person? Or two different people? And if so, who sent each? Unanswered question rang through the poor girl's mind as she went off to train with Neji, the only real amount of normalcy that hasn't changed through the years.

Sparring was the one thing that could get Tenten's mind off of anything, or at least help her view things more clearly. Jumps, flips, turns. Kicks, punches, parries. It was almost like she was dancing. This type of dance she truly enjoyed, and she was with Neji, an added bonus. She was having fun and getting stronger at the same time.

Their dance of dangers continued until a young voice broke through the air. "Oi! Tenten-san!" The two stopped their training to return to the ground, finding none other than Hanabi standing there.

"Hanabi-sama?" Neji unwillingly asked, noticing the bouquet of flowers.

"My team is helping out at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino told me to deliver these, ASAP. The buyer wanted a response quickly," Hanabi explained, handing the bouquet to Tenten.

It was full of many different types of lilies, all of different colors, shapes, and sizes. She inhaled their scent. "May I ask who sent them?" she asked, as Hanabi fumbled with her bag.

"Right, he said to give this to you." She handed Tenten a small envelope. She opened it.

_ I hope you liked my gifts, is the answer still 'no?' If you're willing to reconsider, there is a new movie coming out, if you're interested. Give your answer to the bringer of this message._

_ Jaa nee!_

_ Isamu_

Tenten read the note twice, just make sure it really said that. She huffed, trying to return the flowers to Hanabi. "Tell him, my answer remains the same," she said sternly, with Hanabi shaking her head.

"Okay, sorry, Tenten, but he gave me orders not to accept the flowers back. Saying even if you said no, at least you have a nice gift. See you!" The young Genin ran in the opposite direction, leaving Tenten to grumble in frustration.

"I should have known, that guy does not know how to take no for an answer," Tenten grumbled, stuffing the card into the envelope. "You'd think that he would be more afraid of my brother and think twice!"

"Tenten?" Neji questioned, eyebrow raised. Tenten stopped her rant and realized Neji was still there.

"Sorry, Neji, wanna get back to training?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"What did the note say?" Tenten's heart sank. She really didn't want to talk to Neji about these problems, especially not since learning about the fan club incident.

Finally she gave in. "It was just this guy that I danced with at the ceremony. At the end of the night he asked out on a date and I declined. Obviously he can't accept the fact that I don't like him like that."

"Who is he?"

"His name's Isamu, he works with Takashi," she explained, then sighed. "At least I know who's been leaving me flowers outside my door. Maybe if I get Takashi to talk to him, he'll leave alone…"

"Maybe we should stop for the day. You have a lot on your mind," Neji suggested. As much as Tenten wanted to disagree, she couldn't. She had just made the atmosphere awkward with the events, maybe going home and cleaning or something would take her mind off of things.

"Okay, see you around, Neji!" She scurried out of there as fast she could.

One thought remained on the Hyuga's mind.

_ One of Takashi's coworkers had the guts to ask her out?_

* * *

><p><strong>well, there you go please review :) feel free to give requests i'll let you know if i want to do them :) oh but they will most likely be oneshots :)<br>**


	4. Advice

**i finally updated! im baaaaack! lol forgive me for the very long delay im sure many of you thought i gave up on these stories i haven't its just i lost inspiration and really just needed to sit down and actually type it out lol sorry its so short but enjoy anyways! :D**

* * *

><p>"Look who's home! What's the rush?" Natsuki teased drying the dishes as Tenten ran at full speed into the house.<p>

"Natsuki! I think I've got a problem!" Tenten shrieked then looked around in the kitchen. "You're the only one home, right?"

"Just Rikuto upstairs taking a nap, don't worry he'll be asleep for a long time. What's up? Where'd you get the flowers?" she commented, finally turning around and noticing the bouquet of lilies. "And where are the white roses? Or do you have two admirers?"

"Isamu, he sent them to me while I was training. Natsuki, what do I do?" Tenten's head fell into her hands in frustration.

"Man, I thought for sure Isamu would have given up by now. I guess he didn't see _her_," Natsuki mumbled, crossing her arms.

"See who?" Tenten replied suspiciously.

"No one, sorry I was talking to myself," Natsuki brushed off, going back to the dishes.

"No. You're hiding something, Natsuki!" Tenten accused, pointing a finger.

"No. I'm not." Natsuki had always been a tough nut to crack. However, given she had once been a ninja herself and remembering the few words she heard, Tenten figured it out.

"You used a transformation jutsu to try to get him to go after you!" Tenten exclaimed, her sister-in-law turning around and sprinting to cover the girl's mouth with her wet hand.

"Shh!" she chided, letting go after a moment. "Don't give me that look." Tenten's scowl remained on her face until Natsuki gave in. "Okay, so I talked to Takashi about Isamu. He told me about him being a womanizer and how he might lose interest in you once he saw an abnormally busty girl."

"Why?"

"You were uncomfortable with Isamu's attention so I tried to transform myself into someone he'd never seen before, so he would chase her and leave you alone," she finished explaining, then put her finger on her chin in thought. "However, maybe a little competition is what Neji needs in order to get him to realize…"

"Will you shut up about that!" Tenten shouted, only to have her companion point up to the ceiling where her nephew was sound asleep. How the hell did he not wake up with her shouting? "Sorry."

"Okay, from what I can tell, it's too soon for Neji talk-"

"_Natsuki…_"

"Let's try to figure out Isamu. Let me see the note he gave you." Tenten handed it to her. She read it a couple times. Analyzing each word. "So he's asking you out…"

"I thought we established that the night of the ceremony!" Tenten was not pleased in the least.

"I know that!" she retorted, handing back the note. "But it seems he's trying to be sincere."

"Okay, so he's actually trying to get a girl. What does that mean?"

Natsuki paced a little bit, trying to gather her thoughts. "It could mean a number of things. He actually likes you and by that I mean he isn't using you because he doesn't currently have a girl on his arm. He sees you as a challenge. And unfortunately, I don't think he's going to give up until you agree."

"Not what I wanted to hear." Tenten flopped her head into her arms that were folded on the counter.

"Sorry, Ten-chan." Natsuki placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Maybe if you ask Neji, he could be your body guard!" Tenten glared at her, she sweat dropped. "Too soon?"

"Too soon…"

* * *

><p>Of course. The day after Tenten decides that she should lay low for a little while, the house ran out of milk. Rikuto was not at all pleased. It was only she and her sister-in-law home at the time, meaning only one thing.<p>

Either Tenten had to go and get milk. Or have to deal with a crying Rikuto until her very talkative sister-in-law came home.

She'd much rather take the former.

That's how the girl ended up sneaking around the village as inconspicuously as possible. Darting around people and through crowds swiftly, hoping to catch no man's attention. _The store's just around the corner! I'm almost there_, she told herself, reaching the convenient store without being seen.

Or so she thought.

"Will that be all, Miss?" the cashier asked as Tenten paid for the carton of milk.

"Yeah, this is all," she sighed. It was starting to get dark outside, she took a long time getting to the store and Takashi was certainly on his way home with Shun and Mika.

Wait. If Takashi was off of work now, then…

"Well, hello, Tenten-chan." It had been days since she had heard his voice and she'd been dreading the moment she'd hear it again.

Isamu.

"Isamu! I didn't expect to see you here," she greeted with a smiled, turning to the tall boy.

"And I, you," he said and like a gentleman (or creep) from a movie, he took her hand and gave it a light kiss. Just like the night they met. "Did you enjoy the flowers?"

"Hai, they were lovely." Tenten responded, trying to hold her ground. "As were the ones you left at my doorstep."

"Ah, yes, how is your other admirer?"

"Excuse me?"

"The one leaving the white roses, I should've known someone as lovely as yourself would have many admirers."

Tenten swallowed. "I have no clue who he is…"

"I see." Isamu gave a genuine smile. Surprisingly, this was not that of a creeper, as though he were genuinely trying to win her over. Going against his creepy womanizing ways. "May I ask you, is your answer the same?"

Tenten could feel a redness rising in her cheeks. "H-hai." She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Ah, my fears realized," he said in a calm manner, then bowed. "Alas, if you change your mind you shall know where to find me."

Tenten could only nod, watching the man walk away. She wasn't really all that serious when she was somewhat complaining about a lack of a fan club. Now she really regretted it. This was not the kind of attention she liked, as flattering as it was, Tenten was fine with being unnoticed as far as her appearance. She'd much rather be noticed for her capability as a Kunoichi.

Visibly, she shuddered, racing back to her house. Thankful that their meeting was brief and forgettable, as well as not many were able to witness it. Had Ino been there, the confrontation would be in the headlines all over Konoha. No one knew about this man, and she planned to keep it that way.

Unbeknownst her, she had not only captured one man's eye, but another's as well.

* * *

><p>"I knew I should have gone instead of you!" Natsuki cursed herself, flopping backwards onto her bed.<p>

"We were out of milk, and thanks for telling me Takashi was going to pick some up after he grabbed Mika and Shun from the training grounds," Tenten said sarcastically, crossing her arms and sitting on the bed as well. "I really enjoyed the meeting with Isamu."

"Hey! I didn't know! Otherwise, I would've just waited for him!" the blue haired woman defended, pointing a finger at the girl. "I did say you could have had Neji be your personal body guard!"

"Natsuki! Not the time!"

"Too soon?"

"Don't start that!"

"Okay, fine," Natsuki sighed, turning her head toward Tenten. "At least we know one thing."

"And that would be?"

"He can't be all bad." The brunette raised a brow. "I mean, he isn't forcing you, really. He's just trying to win you over, and he's being fairly nice about it."

Tenten thought for a moment, before flopping down beside her sister-in-law. "I know, I know, and I know what you're going to say," she sighed, then began to imitate the blue haired girl's voice. "'Compared to Neji, Isamu is doing a far better job of making his feelings known,' or whatever…"

"You're so off!" Natsuki exclaimed, rolling over on her stomach. "I totally _don't _sound like that! That was more like Tsunade's voice."

The two began to laugh, the first time one of them had been able to all day. She was glad for the sudden change of mood. "Okay, so other than the fact that my backup career as an impressionist fell through, what do I do?" Tenten asked, after they had calmed down.

The violet eyed girl sighed, "That's entirely up to you. And despite what I say about you and Neji being made for each other, you are at total liberty to date and go out with any man you wish. You're nineteen, still technically a teenager! You have so much time ahead of you before really have to start thinking about who your soul mate should be."

Tenten lay there in silence, processing what she had just been told. "You didn't really answer my question…WHAT DO I DO!"

Natsuki sat up and looked down at the girl. "Do you like him? Do you want to go on a date with him? Just to see what he's like?"

"Not going to lie, he kinda creeps me out a little. I mean, he was cool and nice at the ceremony, hell, he was even charming. But the flowers and messages were a little much," she answered truthfully.

"So you don't want to date him?"

"Not really…"

"Then don't."

Silence.

That was it?

"That's it?" Tenten even found herself asking. Out of all the conversations she had had with her brother's wife, they had all had some sort of hidden meaning, worthwhile advice somewhere deep in its contents. But this…this was just too simple.

"Yeah, if you don't want to date him, then don't date him." With a simple shrug of the shoulders, she headed for the door. "C'mon, your brother is currently watching three kids and it's nearing all of their bedtimes. He can't last forever."

"Why must you always change the subject!"

* * *

><p><strong>gomennasai! sorry its so short but i think im finally back in the swing of things and i should have this updated again next month...hopefull anyway plz leave a review and jaa nee! XD<strong>


	5. Jiro

**new chap! yay! its about time XD anyway author's note at the end about my updating but enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A few more days ha gone by, and Tenten was starting to get fed up with not leaving the house fearing whatever that creeper may have wanted from her. Despite the fact that she and her brother and the rest of her family owned a fairly large house, she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. She had to get out of there, the house was smelling too much like the flowers Isamu kept leaving to change her mind. That guy can't take a hint.<p>

So she prayed to Kami above that perhaps Natsuki's offer about Neji was correct and she wouldn't have to verbally ask for his protection.

Protection? No, Tenten doesn't need to be _protected _by anyone! She was a powerful Kunoichi and she was _not _going to let some guy terrify her!

That was it. She was fed up with being held captive by her own fears. And fed up with the fact that she was sure she would be lacking in a few area in combat without the constant training she was used to.

She found her training partner meditating under a tree, much like he did every other morning. "Oi! Neji!" she shouted, breaking his concentration.

"Hn?" he replied, not flinching at all.

"Sorry about not showing up for training, but…" she paused trying to find the words to describe her cowardly adventure the last few days. "Some things came up."

"It's fine, Tenten." He stood up and she let out a breath, thankful he wasn't angry.

"So what should we start with?"

As an answer, Neji stood in his eight trigrams position and Tenten was thankful that she finally had something else to put her mind to.

And they began. Hand to hand combat, formally one of Tenten's weaknesses, however with years of training with Neji and lee, she had overcome that weaker side of her. The few days she hadn't trained certainly hindered her endurance and reaction time, but only slightly.

As they kicked and parried, Neji was silently impressed. As he always was. He just would never admit it.

Tenten was in her own little world, enjoying their deadly dance of combat. This was where she belonged. Training alongside him. Maybe Natsuki was right. Maybe they were meant to be together. After all they fought as though they were in synch. Had her sister-in-law been the one to bring that up, she would have surely blushed, but here, she felt at home.

After a few hours they switched to using their specialties, their dance becoming even more deadly. Her rain of weapons coming upon our favorite Hyuga, nearly too fast for him to handle his rotations, but she knew his limits. She knew she had to push them a little, but not too much, knowing that he may be stronger than her, but she could still be dangerous.

But Neji broke through. Her projectile weapons were no match for this Hyuga's charge. She jumped back quickly preparing herself for another round of kicks, punches and parries. Sharp metal scattered across the ground and stabbed into the bark of trees only made the training more lethal. Neither would admit it, but it excited them both. It would test their accuracy and their ability to plan out different outcomes of even a single punch.

Enjoying their match, they barely noticed the oncoming footsteps through the woods. But Tenten noticed.

"Tenten-chan! Are you out here!" the call rang through the air, startling the Kunoichi.

_Not now…_she groaned in her head.

She back handspringed from one tree branch to another, narrowly avoiding one of her own weapons. Gracefully she spun to the ground and looked up at her partner, hoping he couldn't see the worry in her eyes. "Sorry, Neji, I have to go!" she said quickly and sprinted away from the direction of the footsteps.

With a questionable eyebrow raised, the boy flipped to the ground. Straightening up just as a very tall man raced over. "Oi!" he called, Neji turned to face him. "Hey, have you seen a brown haired girl, a few inches shorter than you-hey you're Hyuga Neji!"

"Hn." he replied. "I am."

"Man, you're pretty famous, I never though I'd be able to meet. It's quite the honor," the man bowed lowly. Neji resisted the urge to raise a brow.

"There's no need to bow," he stated simply.

"Right," he laughed, straightening himself. "Anyway, have you seen the girl I was talking about? Tenten? I thought I heard her out here and wanted to ask her something."

Neji's hunch was confirmed in that moment. He knew who this man was. "Tenten and I were training, she remembered she had to do something at home and left about twenty minutes ago," Neji lied.

"It's a shame, I was hoping that maybe she would have changed her mind, but I would like to know," the man inquired crossing his arms and putting on an innocent and curious face. "If Tenten remembered she had to be home and left twenty minutes ago, why are all her weapons still here?"

_Quite the observer, _Neji thought. "She had to leave in a hurry and I promised her I would return them to her tonight."

"I see, well, thank you, Neji. I look forward to meeting you again," Isamu turned in the direction Tenten had gone. "Jaa nee!"

Before Neji could delay the man any further, he was off. He now understood why this man made his teammate so jumpy.

* * *

><p><em>I think I lost him, <em>Tenten thought as she stopped in the middle of the bustling village. Many were heading home and loved to quickly run a few errands in the market before doing so. A perfect place to hide.

Or so she thought.

"Oi! Tenten!" the call came again, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Without turning around, she dashed. Racing and weaving around the other villagers, she just had to get away.

"Tenten! Wait up!" She really didn't want to get this sort of attention. She just wanted to disappear. Why did she have to say she didn't have a fan club and have Natsuki prove her wrong? Why?

She was reaching the end of her rope. She needed to hide. What was that? Up ahead? Otohashi's! He'd help her hide!

Tenten raced inside and hopped over the counter, curling herself so it would be nearly impossible for anyone to see her. "Tenten-san?" _Nearly _impossible.

_Jiro! _she cursed herself internally, for forgetting about him. "Is Otohashi-san here?" she whispered frantically.

Jiro only shook his head. "No, he ran out for a bit, I'm just watching the shop until he comes back. What's wrong?"

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a tall man with a mop of black hair walked by. Eyes wide she whispered sternly. "Listen, if anyone asks, I'm _not _here. You _don't _know where I am. I was _never _here."

Though he was confused, the boy nodded. Just in time for Isamu to walk into the shop.

"Excuse me, but did a girl with brown hair in two buns, a few inches shorter than you come in here just now? I've been trying to find her all week," the man asked, walking up to the counter.

"Sorry, sir, but no one's come in fitting that description today," Jiro lied, giving a charming smile he was oh so used to giving customers.

"Thanks anyway, I thought I saw her run in here, but I must've been mistaken." With that, Isamu left.

It was only when the man's footsteps became a faint tapping in her ears, did she let out her breath. She knew he was finally gone and she could breathe easier now. "So, what was that all about?"

Her head snapped around to find that the boy had taken a seat next to her. Seeing that he was merely curious and slightly worried, she relaxed and leaned against the counter wall. "It's a long story…" she shook her head.

"Well, Otohashi-san went to the other side of the village only about thirty minutes ago for his errands, the shop's not busy and frankly I've been bored," Jiro stated, pulling his knee up and resting his forearm on it. "But then you came in."

Tenten couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She needed that. "It's just…" She tried to figure out how to put it. "Okay, so I had to go to this ceremony for my brother and there was dancing and I dance with him and now he won't leave me alone!" she blurted, throwing her head into her hands. "I'm sorry that I'm venting to you."

"It's fine," Jiro chuckled then thought out loud. "So, that's who's leaving those flowers at your door."

Her eyes snapped open, springing her head up to look at him. "How do you know tha-" She could feel herself blanch.

The boy blushed and resisted the urge to hit himself in the face. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

She could only nod.

With a gulp, Jiro averted his eyes as he spoke. "Please don't think I'm some creepy stalker," he begged, his blush growing.

"Care to explain?" she pressed, crossing her arms.

The boy just sighed. "Okay, I guess I'm no good at keeping secrets…or trying to fool the Weapon's Mistress…" He scratched his head nervously. "Okay, Otohashi-san won't stop teasing me about it, but he told me a lot about you and I had heard people talk about you in the village about how amazing you are-"

"Whoa, wait. People said I'm amazing?" Tenten was far more than a little skeptical. "That's kind of hard to believe…"

"Well, not everyone in the village is talking about you, but I've heard so many wonderful things about you, I began to think you couldn't be a normal girl. Like you were some out of this world creature. Then you came in here and I met you and you were like any normal fun loving girl, and I guess, I don't know, fell for you or something…" By now the boy's face was redder than Hinata's after a two second conversation with Naruto.

Our favorite brunette's cheeks began to glow pink as she heard his confession. "Jiro, I'm flattered but-"

But he just continued. "Then I finally got the courage to become you're secret admirer, but I was no good at that…"

"I didn't know it was you until just now…" she tried to comfort him. He just laughed.

"Thanks for sparing my pride, but after a couple days of leaving those roses at your door, someone else had also taken up my idea. I was foolish to think I was the only one who had a thing for you. So I ended up leaving that note and stopped leaving the roses." He finished with a shake of his head. "I guess I thought that if I just pretended like it never happened, it wouldn't come up…"

"Until you brought it up…"

"Call me, guilt ridden?" he offered, causing the girl to let out a laugh. "You're not mad?"

She laughed again and smiled genuinely at him. "Why would I be mad? What you did was really sweet, and you knew when to back off. And you helped me get rid of that creep for the time being."

"I only did what Otohashi-san would have done."

"No, Otohashi would have literally chased him away, you were far more diplomatic." Her redheaded companion stood up and held out a hand to her.

"Well, I'm not exactly intimidating enough to chase him away, meanwhile, just about everyone loves Otohashi-san, but are at least a little bit afraid of him," Jiro laughed, helping Tenten stand up as she laughed too.

"True."

They both heard the door open and instantly turned their heads. "Jiro! What the hell are you doing!" Otohashi yelled, causing the boy to flinch.

Tenten immediately knew what he was talking about. The old man's apprentice hiding behind the counter with the girl he'd known since she was a child. Of course, Otohashi being an old fashioned man, it was obvious what he was thinking.

"Otohashi-san! It-it's not what you think! Tente-" the redhead stammered, his cheeks rosy once again.

"I did think I would have had to explain to you that-"

"Otohashi-san!" Tenten interrupted, a kind smile placed carefully on her face. "Jiro's right, it's not what you think. He helped me." She explained calmly. "I was trying to avoid someone and Jiro let me hide back here, much like you would have done." She crossed her arms. "And when the person I was avoiding came into the shop, Jiro sent him away."

"Is this true?" Otohashi looked to the boy.

He nodded vigorously. "H-hai! Believe me, sir, I would never do anything of inappropriate nature, especially not to Tenten nor in your shop!"

Otohashi laughed. "I should've known," he bellowed heading for the back room. "You're much too shy and Tenten is plenty able to take care of herself!"

The two let out sighs of relief as the old man walked into the back room. They smiled at each other. "I better get going," she said after a moment.

"Yeah, it's starting to get late," Jiro agreed looking out the window toward the now pinking sky.

"Anyway, thank you so much for helping me earlier," Tenten said, walking around the counter about to take her leave.

"It was no trouble…" The boy's face began to blush again. Tenten chuckled a little.

"It was sweet." She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. "Jaa nee!"

She was out of there in an instant and he was left there blushing like an idiot.

Along with a chuckling Otohashi creeping up behind the doorframe. "Care to explain what really happened?"

"Gah!" The boy turned around swiftly. "Da-n-nothing! Nothing at all!" The old man only laughed.

"Just warning you, there is a reason why this is called a crush, Jiro-kun," Otohashi replied, shaking his head as he went back into the back room. "There is a reason…"

* * *

><p>"Where have you been!" Natsuki exclaimed, after dragging the brunette up into the master bedroom and locking the door. Oh, she <em>will<em> have her answers! "Neji came by returning your weapons, saying you ran off during training and no one's heard a thing from you since!"

Tenten sat on the bed and sighed, trying to figure out how to piece everything together in a way that her sister-in-law would understand without flipping out. "I had been training with Neji, then I heard Isamu looking for me and I basically bolted out of there. Then I hid at Otohashi's for a bit."

"You hid at Otohashi's?" The blue haired woman gave a puzzling look.

"Yeah, he said I could hide until Isamu went away, and practically chased him out of the store," she lied. She'd much rather not explain what happened with Jiro.

"But, I saw Otohashi today, on the other end of the village and talked to him. How did you…" Natsuki's eyes widened as she realized a very important character she had forgotten about. "Jiro let you hide there!"

"Shh!" Tenten's eyes were wide as she tried to quiet down their conversation. "Yes, Jiro let me hide."

"Well, what happened?"

Tenten relayed the whole experience she had with the young redhead. Natsuki practically squealing with every word. "Damn, Neji really needs to step up his game. He's got a lot of competition right now," Natsuki teased, once the girl had finished her story.

"Natsuki!"

"Too soon?"

"_Natsuki…"_

"I'm kidding!" The woman laughed as her companion stared daggers at her. "But seriously Isamu just doesn't give up, huh?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth…"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Eh!" Tenten's head shot up as she glared wide eyed at her friend. "I was hoping you'd tell me!"

"I don' know what to tell you…"

* * *

><p><strong>anyone afraid for my author's note? eh? eh? *cricket* *cricket* damn it! i need to work on that!<strong>

**anyway, forgive me for my updating being slow i need to get back into naruto again and rewatch episodes that have team gai in them (specifically Neji and Tenten lol) but my research paper is completed meaning that the rest of this semester will be easier and i should have more time to write but i have a ton of fics to update so plz be patient :) lol anyway i hope to update this again next month if not then in december but plz tell me what you think reeviews are always welcome good or bad idc lol XD  
><strong>

**jaa nee!  
><strong>


End file.
